


Side-Effects

by Sadalmelik99Albali



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Aikawa Love, Alpha Kuchiki Byakuya, Alpha Kurosaki Ichigo, Alpha Muguruma Kensei, Alpha Otoribashi Roujuurou, Alpha Tia Harribel, Alpha Urahara Kisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Nelliel Tu Odeschvank, Beta Sarugaki Hiyori, Beta Ushouda Hachigen, Beta Yadoumaru Lisa, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Omega Hirako Shinji, Omega Hisagi Shuuhei, Omega Shirosaki, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadalmelik99Albali/pseuds/Sadalmelik99Albali





	1. Prólogo

Urahara Kisuke se enorgullecía de ser un individuo particularmente abierto de mente.

El Gotei 13 podía convertirte en una marioneta del sistema; pero él, con su inagotable curiosidad, había permanecido inmune al conformista idealismo del lugar y preferido cimentar sus propias ideas del mundo persiguiendo experiencias personalmente.

Lo que veía ahora, sin embargo, superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar en sus más locos sueños – y vaya que tuvo de esos a través de los siglos:

—Por favor…Tiene que ayudarme…—Suplicantes ojos dorados brillando sobre negro se clavaron directamente en los plateados del Shinigami, la desesperación visceral en ellos más que suficiente para detener cualquier represalia antes de formarse la idea de tomarla—Si en algo le importa mi Rey…Por favor, no puedo ir a ningún otro lugar…Se acaba el tiempo…

—Eres…Eres el Hollow interno de Ichigo, ¿Verdad?—Preguntó impactado el rubio, acercándose a la temblorosa figura encorvada sobre sí misma, como sufriendo un agonizante dolor en el área abdominal.

—Shirosaki…—Jadeó su intempestivo huésped—Me llamó Shirosaki…El Ossan se quedó con “Zangetsu”, y el mocoso es “Tensa”…

— _Shi-ro-sa-ki_ —Repitió Urahara, evaluando el nombre. Se sentía apropiado—Una buena forma de diferenciarlos…Si mi querido alumno está en el hábito de materializarlos y dejarlos correr a sus anchas por Karakura…—La cautelosa desaprobación en la voz del mayor era tangible.

—Él no sabe que vine…—Negó el Hollow sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sus temblores empeoraban. Sus largos cabellos blancos caían caóticamente libres, cubriendo su rostro salvo por uno que otro destello de sus particulares ojos—No creí que pasaría tan pronto…Tenía que alejarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué?—Preguntó gentilmente Kisuke, finalmente soltando su agarre en la empuñadura de Benihime y regresándola a su forma sellada. La profunda miseria en la mirada del Hollow lo convenció de que no eran necesarias tales precauciones—Shirosaki-kun, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que ocurre: ¿Alguien está tras de Ichigo de nuevo? ¿Trataron de debilitarlo a través de ti y huiste para ganarle algo de tiempo?

—No exactamente pero casi—El albino respiró hondo y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo, afianzándose en la pared—¿Sabe qué día es hoy?

—15 de julio, el cumpleaños de Kurosaki-kun—Contestó desconcertado Urahara—Cumple 19…

—Exacto y, en circunstancias normales, esto no habría debido pasar mínimo hasta el próximo año…No sé por qué se adelantó pero cuando lo noté ya era demasiado tarde para advertirle al Ossan o a Tensa y sólo pude huir, escondiéndome del Rey…—Shirosaki emitió un siseo de dolor, llevándose una mano al estómago. Kisuke trató de acercarse pero se detuvo cuando el Hollow retrocedió instintivamente, casi fundiéndose con el muro tras él.

—¿Qué se adelantó, Shirosaki-kun?—Preguntó pacientemente el rubio, sobre quien comenzaba a cernirse una ominosa anticipación: Lo que sea que pasara era serio…

—Los Hollow…No somos como los Shinigami y los humanos…Nosotros, incluso los Arrancar, aún nos regimos por nuestros instintos más básicos…Y eso significa ocasionalmente perder el control sobre uno mismo…Volvernos auténticas bestias…—Una nueva emoción apareció en los ojos de Shirosaki: La derrota—Es el Ciclo de Celo Hollow. Comienza cuando alcanzamos la madurez sexual, lo que garantiza la función según categorías: Para aquellos que son dominantes el impregnar y para aquellos que son sumisos es una garantía de que llevarán cualquier descendencia a término.

—Shirosaki-kun…—Todos los mundos conocidos recordarían para siempre el día y hora en que Urahara Kisuke se quedó absolutamente sin palabras.

—Soy un Vasto Lorde—Confesó el Hollow, sonando cualquier cosa menos orgulloso y algo falto de aliento, apresurando sus palabras—El pináculo de la evolución natural de un Hollow. Para nosotros y los Adjuchas, el Ciclo de Celo es más complicado: Si llegara a producirse un Marcaje entre un par que se junta exclusivamente para lidiar con los efectos de ese estado…Para nuestros dos estratos eso sería permanente, intencional o no.

—Eres uno de los sumisos…¿Verdad?—Urahara mantuvo su distancia pero la amable preocupación en su voz le dio al albino la suficiente confianza para asentirle en respuesta.

—Si me quedaba con el Rey más tiempo…Lo que me está pasando pudo haberlo afectado…Mi Ciclo de Celo se detonó por su propia madurez física…Tenía que alejarme…Y recordé que aquí hay un lugar donde podría ocultarme durante la semana en que seré incapaz de defenderme a mí mismo, o pensar racionalmente—Había algo solemne en la expresión atormentada de Shirosaki—Por favor…Déjeme esconderme aquí durante ese plazo…

*********

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien por tu cuenta?—Preguntó por décima vez Urahara, observando a su sorpresivo huésped emerger del baño con la piel húmeda y su larga melena blanca goteando—Siempre podría arreglar algunas protecciones extra allá abajo, establecer un canal seguro para contactarme si algo fuera mal…

—Ya hace más que suficiente dejándome quedar aquí…—Respondió tranquilamente Shirosaki, deslizándose en una túnica improvisada con las sábanas de seda que Yoruichi le regaló a Kisuke como una broma casi una década atrás. Por fin le hallaron un buen uso a la tela.

—No puedo evitar sentirme obsoleto y estúpido…—Comentó descuidadamente Urahara mientras encabezaba la marcha a su sótano de entrenamientos—Tantos años estudiando la Hollowificación de los Vizard para descubrir un aspecto biológico completamente ajeno a toda mi meticulosa investigación pero tan relevante y básico…

—No es como si fuera el tópico de conversación más popular en Hueco Mundo…—Ofreció neutralmente el albino—Pero los Vizard llevan así más de un siglo. Es imposible que no hayan experimentado los efectos de esta temporada ya que ellos, a diferencia de mi Rey, escogieron sellar a sus Hollow internos que también eran sus Zanpakutō. El Ossan, el enano y yo estamos separados, por eso pude escapar a solas; pero ellos…Algo deben saber, pregunte si tanto lo molesta…

—Shinji-san tiene muchas explicaciones que darme…—Asintió secamente el rubio, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del sótano—Pero primero debo ver que estés debidamente instalado, Shirosaki-kun.

—Arigato, Urahara-sama…—El Hollow sonrió levemente por un instante, comenzando su descenso.

—No me agradezcas aún…—Murmuró preocupado Kisuke—Algo me dice…Que no podré protegerte…


	2. Byakuya I

Kuchiki Byakuya era un hombre desconfiado por naturaleza.

¿Cómo no serlo?

Su abuelo paterno lo crió con un estricto desapego, solo por brindarle al Clan Kuchiki un heredero digno.

Jamás conoció a ninguno de sus otros abuelos.

Sus padres murieron antes de que fuera lo bastante mayor para recordarlos.

Su esposa nunca intentó amarlo, no realmente.

Su propio Clan lo observaba con una mezcla de temor y envidia desde que ingresó a la Academia Shino, donde sabían que desarrollaría su verdadero potencial, apenas insinuado en sus “juegos” infantiles con Shihōin Yoruichi.

Cuánta razón tuvieron.

Tras su prematura graduación y un ascenso meteórico entre las filas de la Sexta División, Kuchiki Byakuya se convirtió en uno de los Capitanes más jóvenes de la historia del Gotei 13.

Ostentaba títulos nobiliarios…

Tenía dinero…

Poseía un inmenso poder…

Había sido bendecido con inteligencia…

Gozaba de un notable atractivo físico…

Y, bastante más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, se dio cuenta de que todos esos atributos no hacían sino alejarlo más de los otros Shinigami.

Claro, habían otros en su situación: La misma Yoruichi había sido la Cabeza del Clan Shihōin desde mucho antes de que él naciera. En Hirako Shinji siempre fue obvia su vocación de maestro sobre la de Líder de Clan pero eso no significaba que el rubio fuese incapaz de jugar a la política – de hecho, muchos agradecían el poco interés del futuro Líder Vizard en esos asuntos. Todos los mundos estaban mejor así –. Shiba Kaien tampoco había sido ningún inepto en esos manejos. Muguruma Kensei, a pesar de su disposición directa y cortante, también se sabía las reglas del juego en el campo de batalla que era la alta sociedad.

Urahara Kisuke, Shiba Isshin, Iduru Kira, Kyōraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jūshirō, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, la lista seguía.

La diferencia radicaba en que todos ellos, mientras conscientes de su status social superior, jamás dejaron que este dictaminara su interacción con las personas, se adaptaban a ellas dejando de lado el peso de milenarios árboles genealógicos para presentarse solo como guerreros del Seireitei o personas dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo amigo.

Byakuya en cambio…

El Clan Kuchiki era considerado el más conservador de todos, por lo que la educación y formación de sus herederos era sumamente rigurosa.

Mientras los otros Clanes se dejaban envolver – sutil, pero innegablemente – en cierto grado de relajo en las estrictas jerarquías sociales, los Kuchiki se encerraban aún más en las antiguas costumbres, negándose a concebir cualquier noción de un mundo diferente a aquel que les brindaba los mayores privilegios solo por su apellido.

Se decía que un Kuchiki haría lo que sea por salvar cara…

A ojos de una aplastante mayoría del Seireitei, ese cruel rumor quedó bastante confirmado cuando Kuchiki Rukia fue condenada a muerte…Y su propio hermano mayor luchó contra viento y marea para que la sentencia se llevase a cabo…

Rukia…

Su mayor orgullo y, a la vez, su peor fracaso…

Hisana, en su lecho de muerte, le arrancó la promesa de buscar y cuidar a su hermana. Ese fue el único motivo que tuvo Byakuya, en el inicio, para molestarse en registrar la existencia de la muchacha a la que convirtió en su hermana. Rukia jamás tomó la más mínima importancia a las riquezas de los Kuchiki o su nuevo lugar privilegiado como hermana del Líder del Clan. Ella entrenaría duro y se convertiría en una Shinigami de la que su nuevo Nii-san pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

Porque todo lo que Rukia jamás había deseado era una familia.

Familia que Byakuya se vio imposibilitado de darle hasta que su propio petrificado corazón, escudado por su inamovible máscara del Noble perfecto, se vio sacudido por la aparición en Seireitei de la razón de la encarcelación de Rukia: Kurosaki Ichigo.

El Ryoka era todo lo que su orgullo había enseñado al Noble a despreciar: Impulsivo, transparente e indolentemente emocional.

Y sin embargo, fue ese mocoso el mismo que le mostró a Byakuya la horrible ironía en que vivía, a lo que renunciaba al rechazar el amor fraternal que tan humildemente le ofrecía Rukia.

Aquel que había pasado siglos sufriendo la soledad que le impusieron se negaba a tomar un afecto puro cuando se le presentaba en bandeja de plata.

Tras ser liberado de la Cuarta División luego de la traición de Aizen, Ichimaru y Tōsen, Byakuya buscó inmediatamente a Rukia.

No fue difícil hallarla ni obtener permiso de su Capitán para hablar unos minutos a solas.

Ukitake siempre fue un hombre muy perceptivo.

Una vez solos en su oficina, Byakuya sintió todo su valor abandonarlo, la culpa aplastando sus indefinidos planes para comenzar a enmendar las cosas. No era por Hisana, no lo había sido en un largo tiempo. Ni siquiera él mismo se dio cuenta cuando la presencia de Rukia se volvió una característica permanente de su entorno, de cuando comenzó a asumir que, sin importar la hora o mala disposición que tuviera ese día, su hermana estaría ahí para recibirlo con una pequeña – apropiadamente discreta pero no por eso menos sincera – sonrisa.

Resultó que no debió haberlo pensado tanto.

Antes de que el pobre Capitán hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para ahogarse en sus recuerdos, sintió un delgado par de brazos rodearle el torso y una cabeza apoyarse en su pecho. El lloroso “Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Nii-Sama” de Rukia selló el asunto. Nada de rencores o exigencias de – unas muy merecidas – disculpas. Así de simple, la eterna lealtad fraternal de la pequeña Shinigami resolvió la brecha entre los hermanos.

Las cosas cambiaron para mejor desde entonces.

Y todo se lo debía a la última persona a la que habría sido capaz de vaticinarse en deuda con: Kurosaki Ichigo.

El valor y apoyo desinteresado del muchacho hacia el Gotei 13 jugó un papel importante en cimentar el respeto de los Capitanes hacia el Shinigami Sustituto, pero lo que el adolescente ignoraba era que desde ese fatídico día en la Colina Sōkyoku ya podía contar con el aprecio de Byakuya, solo por haberlo llevado hasta la hermana a la que nunca supo acercarse.

* * *

Fueron esos los motivos que condujeron a Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitán de la Sexta División del Gotei 13 y Líder del Clan Kuchiki a la Tienda de Urahara en aquella luminosa tarde de julio, día en el que sabía no lograría mover a Rukia de la residencia Kurosaki, donde su familia y amigos más cercanos celebraban el cumpleaños 19 de Ichigo.

La vida humana era tan frágil y fugaz…Antes de que lo supieran, el Ryoka ya sería uno de ellos oficialmente, integrando las filas de los defensores del Seireitei.

De hecho, varios Capitanes contaban con ello, plateando desde ya sus razonamientos de porque Ichigo encajaría mejor en sus Divisiones.

Byakuya en lo personal no se hacía ilusiones: Era bastante obvio que el chico no aceptaría servir bajo nadie más que Hirako Shinji, su antiguo y más cercano mentor.

Rukia y Renji podían considerarse afortunados de que ese tren de pensamiento no lo pusiera de tan mal humor como a Zaraki o ambos limpiarían los suelos de la Mansión Kuchiki con pinceles de caligrafía por su más reciente escapada al Mundo de los Vivos. Lo que nadie sabía era que el mismo Byakuya había contemplado unírseles o cuando menos dejarlos en la puerta de la casa de Ichigo. Quizá saludar al adolescente y así excusarse de asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que sabía le estaban organizando en la Mansión Shihōin para el día siguiente – un 70% de la población del Seireitei estaba invitada, eso no podía acabar bien –.

Pero, justo cuando se levantaba de su escritorio para darle alcance a su hermana y Teniente en el Senkaimon de los Cuerpos de Kidō, algo…Se manifestó…

La aproximación más cercana que se le ocurrió a Byakuya en la fracción de segundo que la sorpresa lo paralizó, fue el restallido de un látigo: Demasiado poder arremetiendo en todas direcciones antes de ser magistralmente suprimido. Pero eso no era lo que perturbó al Capitán: Él conocía esa firma de energía.

Quizá había entrado en contacto con ella muy brevemente en circunstancias inestables y ya no estaba mezclada con el reiatsu del Sustituto, pero Byakuya jamás olvidaría la sensación que ese poder emanaba: El Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo había hecho acto de presencia de nuevo…

Priorizando ante todo la seguridad de Rukia, el Noble se concentró en ubicar el reiatsu del Hollow.

Le tomó más de lo que hubiera deseado, al parecer su objetivo sabía cómo esconderse con un profesionalismo que en cualquier otro ser lo hubiera impresionado favorablemente, pero eventualmente logró fijar su presencia en las inmediaciones de los terrenos de Urahara en el Mundo Humano.

Kuchiki Byakuya era un hombre desconfiado por naturaleza.

¿Cómo no serlo?

Kurosaki Ichigo, con todo el debido respeto por sus habilidades, podía ser el héroe de todos los mundos conocidos pero también era un adolescente incapaz de evitar empatizar hasta con la bota que le daba la patada. Su propia naturaleza lo metería algún día en un problema del cual no podría salir solo, y Byakuya se negaba a dejar que su hermana se viera arrastrada en el lio.

Si el Ryoka y su pequeña banda de seguidores eran los primeros en llegar al Hollow, nadie podía predecir el resultado:

¿Kurosaki estaría dispuesto a herir o sacrificar a su mitad oscura por el bien de Karakura o tomaría la vía diplomática?

Ambos, la situación y el ente en cuestión, eran demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos correr libres…

De cualquier modo, si Byakuya se movía rápido los menores no tendrían que intervenir: Un Capitán con su experiencia era más que capaz de manejarse en un uno-a-uno contra un Hollow…

* * *

Lo primero que le indicó a Byakuya que algo fuera de lo común ocurría fue la absoluta falta de personas en la Tienda de Urahara.

No había ni rastro del rubio tendero o de Tsukabishi, ni siquiera de la forma gatuna de Shihōin.

Tampoco había señales de los dos niños que Rukia había mencionado como pupilos del ExCapitán de la Doceava.

La segunda señal de alarma fue la excesiva cantidad de barreras colocadas alrededor y dentro del edificio, cada una de un Kidō más exigente que la anterior.

Eran obviamente trabajo de un experto, pero dado que carecían la perfecta finesa de Tsukabishi – o Byakuya jamás hubiera podido hallar el lugar –, debían ser obra de Urahara.

El último indicador de peligro fue la frenética desesperación dedicada al blindaje del pasaje al sótano donde los Ryoka solían entrenar según Rukia y Renji. Se suponía que el lugar siempre permanecía vacío mientras nadie estuviese tratando de atacar a nadie. No había nada de valor almacenado abajo y Urahara había designado un ala entera, en el extremo opuesto del edificio, como sus laboratorios.

¿Qué podía, entonces, haber allá abajo que requiriera tanta protección?

¿Acaso Urahara trataba de recrear el Hōgyoku o algo igual de peligroso?

Byakuya suspiró, permitiéndose en su soledad una brecha de segundos en su legendaria compostura.

Solo había una manera de averiguar el nuevo secreto de los exiliados.

Y si resultaba algo peligroso para Soul Society…En ese caso, lo mejor que podía esperar era que Ichigo no lo descuartice por hacer que arresten a dos de sus maestros…

Lenta, cuidadosamente, Byakuya comenzó a desmantelar las barreras erigidas alrededor de la puerta.

No se molestó en deshabilitarlas todas.

Sólo necesitaba el espacio y tiempo suficientes para pasar.

En cuanto el quinceavo sello cayó, Byakuya supo que no había marcha atrás.

Ignorando el ominoso presentimiento que se manifestaba en un rincón de su mente que le exigía salir inmediatamente de ahí y esperar que alguno de los habitantes del lugar volviera y le explicara lo que ocurría, Byakuya dio un paso en la oscuridad absoluta del normalmente luminoso recinto.

Por unos segundos no hubo nada.

Entonces el olor lo golpeó.

Lo último que la mente racional de Kuchiki Byakuya registró antes de devolverse hacia sus instintos más básicos fue la oleada de pura emoción visceral…


	3. Kensei I

Kensei sabía que, lo miraran por donde lo miraran, él fue el Vizard que se amoldó más fácilmente en sus labores tras volver a Soul Society.

Shinji – el pobre ingenuo – cometió el desliz de mostrar abiertamente su intención de rectificar el caos en que Aizen dejó a la Quinta División, especialmente el estado psicológico de sus tropas. La naturaleza benévola de su amigo se dejó ver y fue como si un switch se hubiera volteado en la mentalidad colectiva de la Quinta. Todos los que en su día admiraron la careta de Aizen se veían atraídos hacía el Vizard que inspiró el acto. En especial la Tercera Oficial Hinamori, quien - desde poco antes de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años - seguía a su nuevo Capitán como otra sombra, una más fieramente protectora de lo que jamás fue hacia Aizen, según lo que comentaban por todo el Seireitei. Era común ver al Líder de los Vizard encargándose de sus asuntos diarios siendo seguido por Hinamori y Hiyori matándose con la mirada para decidir quién caminaba a su lado. Pocos pasos más atrás venía esa Quincy, Basterbine, a quien le perdonaron la vida por intervención directa del rubio y ahora se negaba a abandonar Soul Society a menos que fuera siguiendo a su benefactor. Kensei sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Shinji; de los Vizard, él era a quien todos consideraban el más accesible.

La misma actitud aristocrática de Rose automáticamente colocaba a su compatriota Vizard – a ojos de sus subordinados e incluso la mayoría de Capitanes provenientes del Rukongai – en la misma categoría que un Noble de la talla de Kuchiki Byakuya o Shihōin Yoruichi. Que los Ōtoribashi fueran una prácticamente extinta familia menor se les olvidaba a todos al interactuar con el portador de Kinshara, cuyos finos modales occidentalizados despertaban tanta curiosidad como su personalidad amable pero cuidadosamente reservada. Sin el enérgico Love a su lado 24/7, Rose parecía incapaz de dejar de proyectar esa aura suya tan cargada de refinamiento, educación y clase que intimidaba a su propia División en sus intentos por llegar a conocer mejor a su nuevo Capitán. En cuanto a su nuevo Teniente; pues, antes de lo de Ywach, Kira era reacio a interactuar con Rose más allá de lo estrictamente laboral. Secuela de descubrir la verdad tras la traición de Ichimaru, diagnosticó Unohana entre ambas guerras. La culpabilidad por haber repudiado a su Capitán cuando todo lo que este trataba de hacer era vengar a una amiga en común y protegerlos a todos de Aizen.

Comparado a esos dos, Kensei estaba viviendo el sueño: La Novena División no había sido tan abiertamente antagonizada como la Quinta o caído en tal nivel de desorganización como la Tercera tras la marcha de los traidores. Aunque Tōsen era un Shinigami poderoso y un estratega brillante, no supo o no logró conectar con sus tropas de la misma forma en que Kensei lo había hecho. En vez de eso, volcó su atención en ganarse a su Teniente y controlar a la Novena a través de él. Ese resultó ser un error demasiado deliberado para serlo realmente: Era casi como si Tōsen hubiera entrenado a Shūhei en los aspectos más básicos de lo que conllevaba ser un Capitán, y dejado suficientes indicaciones en el subconsciente del joven Teniente para que este se desenvolviera en las tareas más complejas del cargo. Como si lo hubiera preparado para sucederlo desde el día 1.

Pero, especulaciones a un lado, los resultados de esa actitud resultaron en beneficios para Kensei: Ya que no tenía que jugar al psicólogo como Shinji – con todo el debido respeto a su Líder y a las víctimas de Aizen – o suprimir todo lo posible su personalidad para que las personas se atrevieran a respirar su aire – como Rose –, él podía enfocarse en supervisar el ritmo de la Novena.

* * *

Su primera impresión de Shūhei – algo que muy pocos sabían – se remontaba a más de un siglo atrás. A un pequeño niño que defendió a sus amigos de un Adjuchas armado apenas con una vara y que se lanzó contra la cosa con una determinación que Oficiales habrían envidiado, pero rompió en llanto apenas pasó el peligro. Su alto nivel de Reiatsu lo marcaba como una de esas almas que podían aspirar a escapar del Rukongai volviéndose Shinigami. Kensei no dudó por un momento que, de intentarlo, ese niño llegaría lejos. Incluso consideró volver por él tras entregar los reportes de su misión y convencer a cualquier posible cuidador que el chico estaría mejor en Seireitei, preparándose en la Academia Shinō para integrarse en el Gotei 13, Kidō Corps o las Fuerzas Especiales. Pero el destino – mejor dicho Aizen – tenía otros planes, y esa misma noche Mashiro y él fueron Hollowificados.

El resto era historia.

Su primer encuentro con el Teniente Hisagi se dio en la Falsa Karakura, durante el apogeo de la Guerra de Invierno. Cuando apenas puso un pie en el campo de batalla, su atención se vio poderosamente atraída hacia la figura de un joven Shinigami, un Teniente a juzgar por la placa atada en su brazo. Entonces los Vizard se dispersaron entre diferentes adversarios/aliados y su propio choque con Wonderweiss mezclado con su preocupación por Shinji – el maldito idiota que se lanzó directamente contra Aizen sin ningún apoyo – lo distrajeron. Aunque ganó la pelea, matar a ese Arrancar modificado mientras protegía a Mashiro lo dejó bastante drenado, por lo que prefirió atender a su antigua Teniente mientras su propia regeneración acelerada lo arreglaba a él. Fue desde ese edificio caído donde depositó a Mashiro antes de enfrentar a Wonderweiss de donde ambos observaron en silencio la caída y muerte de Tōsen, a manos del Capitán de la Sétima División y el Teniente de la – el karma es una perra, ¿Eh, Tōsen? – Novena.

Aquel momento le produjo sentimientos encontrados a Kensei: Por un lado, estaba aliviado, incluso feliz, de que el bastardo estuviera muerto. Por el otro, le produjo una pesada decepción no ser quien lanzara el golpe fatal. Había amargura teñida de irritación contra los que le quitaron su derecho a vengarse de Tōsen; pero, a la vez agradecimiento con una chispa de orgullo, esa última dirigida a la figura que reconocía como el Teniente que tanto llamó su atención, el que ahora guiaba a su antigua División.

Evidentemente no debía preocuparse por el destino de la Novena.

Estaban en buenas manos.

Incluso su Hollow Interno estaba de acuerdo, aunque su extraña fijación con el chico comenzaba a ser preocupante. Tachikaze – notando que su portador estaba a punto de entrar a su Mundo Interno para interrogar al Hollow sobre su inusual interés en algo que no fuera matar, torturar o mutilar – prefirió cortar el asunto por lo sano y aisló al Hollow de las capas superiores de la conciencia de Kensei, prometiendo averiguar de qué iba todo el asunto.

Dado que estaba parado en medio de un campo de batalla, el Vizard aceptó la oferta de su Zanpakutō y se concentró en ayudar a sus amigos.

Elección que agradeció infinitamente cuando Shinji fue noqueado por Aizen y tuvo que atraparlo en pleno desplome, a doscientos metros del suelo.

Honestamente, Kensei esperaba mucha más resistencia de parte de sus tropas tras recibir los registros – profesionales mezclados con múltiples notas y observaciones personales de los otros Capitanes, Tenientes y Terceros Oficiales – del funcionamiento de la Novena División durante el periodo que pasó sin Capitán. Al parecer su nuevo Teniente, Hisagi Shūhei, no solo ejercía de Capitán y Teniente a la vez; sino que, además de haber sido un prodigio en la Academia Shinō y el discípulo estrella de Tōsen, también era el Editor en Jefe del Comunicaciones Seireitei y – según un reporte oficial de Unohana – el centro de los “sistemas de soporte” de los Tenientes Hinamori, Matsumoto y Kira durante los preparativos para la Guerra de Invierno. Como el subordinado inmediato menos afectado emocionalmente – al menos en apariencia – por la traición de los tres Capitanes, Hisagi había tomado la responsabilidad de ver que sus amigos no se hundieran en la negación (Hinamori), la culpa (Kira) o el alcohol (Matsumoto). Proveniente del distrito más pobre del Rukongai Sur, Hisagi financiaba la manutención del bebé que Kazeshini trajo consigo al Seireitei tras el fiasco con Muramasa, donaba todo lo que no le era imprescindible para vivir a las aldeas de su lugar de origen y observaba el estricto cumplimiento de una rotativa de patrullajes en las puntas de los cuatro sectores del Rukongai que él mismo diseñó y fue aprobada por Tōsen unos años antes de su traición – de nuevo, demasiado favoritismo para ser coincidencia –.

En resumen, el chico – porque con suerte alcanzaba una cuarta parte de la edad de Kensei – era un santo y el reinstituido Vizard enfrentaría un motín de proporciones épicas en la Novena si intentaba degradar a su nuevo Teniente en favor de la antigua.

Y si defender a Hisagi era el motivo de la sublevación entonces buena parte de la Tercera, Quinta, Sexta y Décima (liderados por sus Tenientes) también se le vendrían encima.

Por no mencionar a toda la Sétima, con el Capitán Komamura a la cabeza.

Afortunadamente ese problema se resolvió solo, pues los otros Vizard también tomaron la oferta de volver a Soul Society, pero una vez allí se dividieron: Dado que la Sétima División tenía un excelente Capitán, Love aceptó la oferta de la Academia Shinō para enseñar Zanjutsu, mientras Mashiro – reticente por alguna extraña razón a correr a Hisagi de su puesto – fue contratada como instructora de Hakuda. Hachi siguió su ejemplo y comenzó ejercer de maestro de Kidō. Lisa se reintegró como Teniente de Kyōraku tras una laaarga charla con Nanao, quien estuvo más que feliz de hacerse a un lado en favor de su “hermana mayor”. Hiyori simplemente llegó con Shinji el día en que los Vizard comenzaron a mover sus efectos personales a sus nuevas habitaciones y nunca se fue de la Quinta División. 

Todos ellos estaban felices con sus nuevas posiciones, esperanzados de recuperar las vidas que se les arrebataron de un momento a otro… 

Para cuando los Quincy invadieron, los Vizard ya se habían asentado cómodamente en rutinas que fueron – nuevamente – bruscamente alteradas.

Quizá por eso su pequeño grupo – y sí: Incluía a Ichigo y Urahara entre ellos – se las arregló para superar aquella tragedia sin perder la cabeza.

* * *

 La primera vez que presenció un entrenamiento de rutina bajo la dirección del Teniente Hisagi Shūhei, Kensei no estuvo para nada avergonzado de admitir que no veía por qué rayos lo necesitaban de vuelta si ese era el rendimiento estándar de la Novena con la guía de su Teniente. Tras observar personalmente todas las actividades a cargo de Hisagi, se sumó la duda de por qué a dicho Teniente no le ofrecían un maldito Haori de Capitán de una buena vez, Bankai o no.

El mocoso podía ser joven, pero eso no lo volvía inexperimentado en el campo de batalla – la Guerra de Invierno sería una excelente referencia en el currículum de todos los involucrados – o en los quehaceres rutinarios de un Capitán.

Shūhei – la forma en que su Hollow Interno insistía en referirse al Teniente por su nombre, sin ningún honorífico, en serio comenzaba a preocupar a Kensei – no era un Shinigami ordinario. Solo alguien que hubiera conocido también su faceta de niño asustado podía apreciar realmente lo lejos que había llegado. Pero ninguna buena historia puede entenderse solo con sus extremos; por lo cual, siendo tan práctico como de costumbre, Kensei decidió rellenar las partes faltantes en su visión del joven que ostentaba su tatuaje tan orgullosamente.

No fue fácil: Si había algo que podía reprochársele a Hisagi era que, a pesar de toda su innata amabilidad, era tan educado y apropiado que enorgullecería a los más exigentes Clanes Nobles. Con sus amigos y entre la Novena, Shūhei se permitía una actitud menos calculada, dejaba de lado su cautela. Pero al dirigirse a superiores que no fueran Komamura…

Sin embargo, la paciencia de Kensei rindió frutos y a poco menos de un año tras su vuelta, la relación entre Capitán y Teniente podía calificarse de “amistosa”…Para un observador.

* * *

 Fue demasiado repentino para que Tachikaze pudiera hacer algo…

Había sido una velada apacible pero encantadora: Un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el Mundo de los Vivos, seguido de una cena privada en el Seireitei.

Acompañaba a su cita de regreso a sus aposentos – justo al lado de los suyos – para retirarse él mismo por esa noche. Ambos tenían trabajo en la mañana y una fiesta de cumpleaños en la tarde.

Aquella extraña oleada de poder y unos asustados ojos grises fueron lo último que Kensei registró antes de hundirse en los instintos de su Hollow.


	4. Kisuke I

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas?

¿En serio había sido hacía poco menos de siglo y medio?

Verdaderamente se sentía como una eternidad…

* * *

La Familia Urahara fue en su día muy grande, la más amplia de todas las Familias Nobles Menores: Si bien no tan ricos como los Kasumiōji o los Ōmaeda, tenían el privilegio de la antigüedad sobre el 90% de su círculo social, además de los numerosos Shinigami excepcionalmente dotados que habían aportado a las Fuerzas Especiales.

Se rumoraba que – incluso antes del mismo Kisuke – debían haber habido una larga lista de Urahara científicamente inclinados; pero que, debido al rígido status-quo del Seireitei pre-Kurosaki Ichigo, jamás desarrollaron su verdadera vocación.

Una verdadera pena, según los miembros de la Cámara de los 46, dado que – seguramente – aquellos Urahara más tradicionales habrían sido mucho más fáciles de controlar que el último portador de ese apellido, innegable intelecto superior o no…

Era sabido que los Grandes Clanes Nobles solían anexar a su alrededor a algunas Familias Menores sobresalientes:

Los Shihōin lo hicieron con los Feng, los Ōmaeda y los Urahara.

Los Kuchiki con los Ukitake, los Kannogi y los Kasumiōji.

Los Shiba con los Kyōraku, los Tsukabishi y los Ise.

Ni los Muguruma o los Hirako habían demostrado jamás un excesivo interés por las alianzas políticas – lo que les costó sumamente caro durante el fiasco con Aizen.

Actualmente, sin embargo, sus descuidos hacia esos detalles no tan menores estaban en proceso de rectificación, a juzgar por las serias charlas entre Rose y Shinji, así como por las cada vez más frecuentes reuniones informales entre Kensei, el Teniente Kira y el Capitán Komamura.

Para los reclutas del Rukongai, la Nobleza era sinónimo con privilegios desmedidos: En su primer año de Academia, era común oír a los aspirantes a Shinigami discutir entre cuchicheos el más reciente rumor de un excesivo gasto frívolo que marcaba aún más la obvia diferencia entre la opulencia del Seireitei y la miseria de los distritos inferiores.

Personalmente, durante su etapa de estudiante, Kisuke sentía cierto rencor hacia las que descalificaba como infundadas habladurías de los envidiosos e ingenuos: Seguro, los Urahara gozaban de una estabilidad que todos en el Rukongai matarían por tener, pero ese no era ningún regalo. Los Shihōin no eran sus benefactores, sino sus patrones y, como todo buen cliente, la fidelidad hacia cualquier deuda – fuera moral o económica – era prioritaria. Él no era ningún idiota y sabía que – de no haber sido por la inusual manía que le desarrolló la prometedora Heredera y las oportunidades de brillar que le brindó tal cercanía – su infancia y formación habrían tomado un giro mucho más estricto.

En especial, tras quedar huérfano y ser adoptado por el Líder del Clan Shihōin y su esposa, de volverse el nuevo hermano menor de Yoruichi antes de llegar a la pubertad…

Afortunadamente, durante aquellas turbulentas semanas que rodearon su adopción, un nuevo amigo se anexó al dúo: Tsukabishi Tessai; quien, a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria de su familia, era notoriamente mucho más talentoso que todos sus primos juntos, y se veía bastante alienado en su propio hogar por ello. Shiba-Dono, habiendo notado la incomodidad del chico, lo envió con los Shihōin cobrando una vieja deuda para que lo acogieran como otro protegido.

Doscientos años después de su paso por la Academia Shinō, un Kisuke endurecido y a la vez iluminado por su estancia en el Mundo de los Vivos, podía permitirse bromear al respecto, desestimando los aún populares prejuicios como la mayoría de esos mocosos habiendo pasado demasiado tiempo estudiando la Revolución Francesa y como consecuencia extrapolando la decadencia de María Antonieta a todo lo que sonara remotamente relacionado a “Nobleza”.

Solo Yoruichi, Tessai, Isshin, los Ryoka, los Vizard, Grimmjow y – más perturbadora que irónicamente – el Capitán Kuchiki entendían el chiste pero eso era más que suficiente para el portador de Benihime.

Urahara Kisuke había sido llamado muchas cosas en su vida: “promesa” por los Shihōin, “brillante” por Tessai, “terco” por Yoruichi, “inútil” por Hiyori, “incordio” por Aizen…

Ninguna de esas etiquetas jamás se sintió remotamente cerca a definirlo, no realmente. Sin embargo, un exilio voluntario, un ahijado, una insurrección, tres guerras y un cambio de gobierno en el Trono de los Cielos lograron que el hombre más inteligente de los Cinco Mundos se permitiera contemplar – frágil, fugazmente – la posibilidad de aflojar su agarre en la empuñadura de su Benihime, de comenzar a alejarse de la sed de sangre contenida en su hermosa Princesa Carmesí para abrazar la paz que parecía haberse asentado sobre Soul Society…

En retrospectiva, aquella pudo no haber sido su mejor idea…

* * *

Hirako Shinji…

Claro que sabía quién era: El descendiente más prodigioso del Gran Clan Hirako, único hijo del Líder del Clan y Capitán de la Quinta División del Gotei 13.

Eso era conocimiento común a través del Seireitei, pero no solo por el meteórico ascenso del joven a través de las filas de la Quinta División, sino por lo inusual de su situación familiar:

Mientras lo normal era que un Clan o Familia Noble se dividiera en “Familia Principal”, “Ramas secundarias” y “Ramas terciarias”, los Hirako siempre fueron un grupo más bien pequeño. Nunca más de tres unidades familiares – padre, madre e hijos – y los abuelos siempre eran compartidos directamente. A pesar de eso, los terrenos del Clan poseían la misma extensión que los de sus cuatro vecinos, y no tenían nada que envidiarles en cuanto a la belleza de su Mansión, riqueza, poder, influencia o educación.

De hecho, una de las más famosas peculiaridades del Clan era su “abertura de mente”, aspecto en el cual aventajaban incluso a los Shiba, considerados los alborotadores de la Alta Nobleza.

Kisuke pudo comprobarlo personalmente cuando acompañó a Lady Shihōin a hacerle una visitar a su amiga Lady Hirako poco después del anuncio oficial de su adopción/presentación en la Alta Sociedad del Seireitei. Yoruichi tenía lecciones exclusivamente pertinentes a una dama programadas esa tarde, así que solo eran Kisuke y su “madre”.

Durante la fiesta en la Mansión Shihōin, Kisuke había logrado ver brevemente a Hirako-Dono, un alto hombre rubio de cristalinos ojos verdes y voz acompasada, mientras este se excusaba con su nuevo “padre” por su rápida partida, mencionando por lo bajo algo sobre un hijo enfermo.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Kisuke vio a un Noble actuar primordialmente como un padre, y la noción no lo dejo indiferente. Fue esa ardiente curiosidad suya hacia la vida que llevaban los Hirako la que lo impulsó a ofrecerse a acompañar a Shihōin Sumire en su visita a Hirako Hōseki.

Una de las mejores decisiones de su vida…

Lady Hirako, una hermosa mujer de cabellos areniscos y ojos ámbar, poseía la elegancia y sofisticación de toda Gran Dama de la Nobleza…Pero carecía de la sangre azul de una: Ella provenía del Distrito 1 del Rukongai Oeste.

Un enlace así era inaudito, ni siquiera una Familia Menor lo habría intentado…Y, sin embargo, allí estaba la reverenciada esposa del Líder de uno de los Grandes Clanes Nobles, sentada tranquilamente frente a una Princesa del Clan Muguruma por nacimiento y del Clan Shihōin por matrimonio como si fuera cosa de todos los días que una plebeya accediera al más alto estrato de la fría Alta Sociedad del Seireitei…

A través de toda la tarde, Kisuke se mantuvo en piloto automático, asintiendo cuando sentía que su atención era requerida pero con su mente completamente enfocada en el nuevo mundo de posibilidades que se abrían ante él: Si los Hirako podían romper todas las reglas de etiqueta social habidas y por haber en el Seireitei y mantener su status e influencia…¿Cómo sería el hijo de tan dispar matrimonio?

Tomarían décadas para que esa pregunta fuera respondida; pero, cuando finalmente lo fue, Kisuke no pudo quedar más complacido con lo que halló…

* * *

—Tal como esperaba: Te ves muy aburrido…

Fueron las primeras palabras que Hirako Shinji cruzó con él, apenas una semana después de su ascenso a Capitán de la Doceava División y – honestamente – Kisuke estaba tan desesperado por su situación con Hiyori como para contarle sus problemas a un perfecto extraño que – si los murmullos de sus nuevos subordinados eran de fiar – ni siquiera sería imparcial al oírlo.

¿De todos los Shinigami que podían hallarlo en tan patética situación no podía ser cualquiera excepto el pseudo-hermano mayor de su irascible nueva Teniente?

Sin embargo, Kisuke no estaba lo suficientemente hundido en su autocompasión como para no reconocer la honesta simpatía en la voz y la mirada del otro, a pesar de sus facciones completamente relajadas. Tampoco para convenientemente olvidar que el rubio frente a él fue quien silenció al Capitán de la Tercera y a una muy inconforme Hiyori cuando estos manifestaron su decepción al verlo en su ceremonia de ascenso. Ni siquiera para resistirse a reconocer el aura de felicidad, de plenitud, que solía envolver al más bajo y que dejaba observándolo casi nostálgicamente a todo con quien interactuaba.

A diferencia suya, que solo contaba con el apoyo – incondicional o no – de Yoruichi y Tessai, alguien tan popular y carismático como Hirako Shinji no debía necesitar – o querer – sesiones de filosofía existencial a media noche.

Y aun así…

Aquella inusual conversación nocturna en los jardines marcó el inicio de una fuerte amistad: Muy pronto se volvió común ver a los Capitanes de la Quinta y la Doceava juntos, tanto en asuntos oficiales como en su tiempo libre.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kisuke se sentía completamente a gusto con alguien; con Shinji, podían discutir de todo: Política, historia, estrategia, ciencia, ética, literatura…

Incluso el Mundo Humano y la inusitada fijación por este del Capitán más antiguo salió a colación, para alegría del susodicho.

Tras la primera conversación en que llegaron a ese tópico, Kisuke perdió la cuenta de las veces que Shinji lo arrastró a mezclarse entre los humanos en los lugares más hermosos y los momentos más resaltantes del planeta…Y mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutaba…

Al principio hubieron numerosas cejas alzadas, incluso la de Yamamoto: ¿Qué podría motivar a Shinji a pasar tanto tiempo con el novato que incluso sus propios amigos y la misma Hiyori comenzaban a preocuparse?

Las malas lenguas cuchicheaban tras sus abanicos que la cercanía entre ellos era otra muestra más de la deshonrosa conducta del heredero de los Hirako, a quien juzgaban de libertino por sus largas estancias en las Mansiones Muguruma y Ōtoribashi, así como por sus insupervisadas visitas al Rukongai y al Mundo Humano.

Shinji, a pesar de toda su disposición benévolamente amistosa, se negaba a cambiar sus hábitos y, de hecho, hallaba cierto placer vengativo en alimentar las habladurías siendo lo más sociable posible…Predeciblemente, su nuevo mejor amigo se vio envuelto en el lío también…

Pero Kisuke, mareado en el torbellino de libertad que era su nuevo amigo, se vio ciego y sordo ante los rumores…Hasta que Kensei – a quien Lisa y Love le echaron algo en su sake para que fuera lo más enfático posible – lo confrontó sobre su dolorosamente obvio “amor de cachorrito” hacia el siempre ajeno Shinji.

Aquella fue una de las experiencias más incomodas en la vida del científico y ambos Capitanes se alejaron bajo una tregua que terminarían rompiendo poco después, en las peores circunstancias…

* * *

Ciento veinte años después, Urahara Kisuke sentía – por primera vez desde que lo conocía – que no estaría por encima de sacudir de firme a Shinji si el otro rubio trataba de recurrir a evasivas, aunque realmente dudaba que lo hiciera.

Manipulaciones, acertijos, estratagemas…Todo eso era su estilo.

Shinji prefería una honestidad dolorosamente contundente: Cruda pero efectiva.

Además, no podía olvidar el detalle de que la aflicción de Shirosaki afectaría también a Ichigo si el Hollow no se había alejado con un margen suficiente…Y si todo lo que el alterado albino le dijo era cierto…

El tendero iba tan ensimismado en la construcción de sus argumentos que casi ni notó cuando llegó a la puerta del almacén de los Vizard. Sabía que encontraría a Shinji allí esa tarde: Había escondido en su antigua habitación algo que pensaba ofrecerle a Ichigo por su cumpleaños y avisó que pasaría a visitar la Tienda tras recoger su paquete misterioso.

Kisuke buscó en el interior de la estructura y el único Reiatsu que detectó fue el de su viejo amigo.

Hora de las respuestas…

O al menos lo fue hasta que dio un paso dentro y una oleada de instinto desenfrenado lo golpeó…


End file.
